Ava
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(0deg, transparent, #030, transparent), linear-gradient(90deg, transparent, #030, transparent);" | Background Info |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Groggyness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Technology |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Deep Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Draganoid I guess |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(0deg, transparent, #030, transparent), linear-gradient(90deg, transparent, #030, transparent);" |'Character Info' |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Expert Hacker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Tribeless |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To hack everything I suppose |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown mother and father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her groupies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Everyone else |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Being on her laptop and hacking, drinking coke |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Leaving her laptop, being super sleep deprived (The one thing that makes her sleep) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Expert hacking abilities, can breath fire, can light herself on fire (only in dire emergencies) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | See above |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Bloody hell." |} |} Ava is part of the hacker group with moods, wong, ns, keet, rainbow, comet, and sage She usually likes to be called core, but her nickname goes off in public as "the core", even though nobody knows who she is, what her gender is, her age, or what tribe she's from. Credit to Tundra for the inbox pic lyrics =Appearance= spits *Really deep red scales *Deep orange underscales *Yellow membranes with streaks of orange and red, like fire *Strange deep emerald-green eyes **Slitted pupils *Unusually long fins **Is so long it can often times be found draping over her face or scales *Wears long black robe and hoodie when out in public alone **Hoodie covers most of face so it is hard to identify her lyrics =Personality= "If we get caught by the authorities then we will get ripped to bloody pieces, mate! Are you sure you want to carry out with this bloody plan?" *British accent *Mostly sarcastic *Often serious *Can be funny if not stressed **Almost always stressed *Drinks coke **LOTS of it ***Drinks even more when super-stressed *Face is always shoved in laptop she carries everywhere **Hardly ever looks away from it or shuts it off *Almost always half sleep-deprived because she never takes her eyes off her computer **That makes her more stressed and sarcastic, as well as groggy lyrics =History= spits *Parents were gone a lot **hacked while they were gone ***became REALLY good *some organization found her at one point and wanted to use her, so they dressed up as police dragons and "arrested" her **Forced to hack for them or else her life will be ruined *did this for 5 years **two years after she was forced into it she realized she was never leaving ***deceived escape plot for three years *escaped **made sure if organization tried to ruin her life she would expose some very secret files of theirs wippppppp lyrics =Abilities= "Bloody hell, they think they have some of the best security out there." *Very expert hacker abilities *Can breath fire *Can still light scales on fire, but only does so in super-dire emergencies when all else fails because she has a birth defect where her scales aren't as fireproof as a normal FlameWing's lyrics =Relationships= spits Ada: wip Circuit: wip Denary: wip Lacey: wip Quimby: wip Zetta: wip im lazy rn k lyrics =Trivia= "Anyone dare call me bloody Firebrand in public besides my mates, I will make their lives freakin' bloody hell! *Heavily based off of Wes from the Talon series **Wes is a male but who cares ***Dont worry Wes is a hacker *Ava is the false name of Mist who is a Basilisk *Faith and Ember were also considerations from some females in the series **The nickname Firebrand also comes from the same series *Likes to say the term "bloody" a lot. lyrics =Gallery= spits pics aaaah lyrics =Featured In= spits coming soon Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons